Until You'll be Mine
by Syl The tWins
Summary: Ichihitsu version! Gender Bender. Begitu sampai di kelas, mata Toushiro terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Papan tulis kelas yang seharusnya bersih itu penuh dengan….Teror dari Ichigo ini terus berjalan selama satu minggu hingga suatu saat teror ini mencapai puncaknya. ….Bisakah Ichigo membuktikan cintanya ke Toushiro?...Chapter2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Until You'll be Mine**

**A/N:** Tada! Syl datang dengan cerita baru. Pertama, Syl minta maaf karena belum bisa _update_ cerita Second Chance dan cerita-cerita Syl lainnya. Sebagai gantinya, Syl _publish_ cerita baru. Hehehe…

**Pemberitahuan:**

Karena banyak_ reader_ yang _comment_ tentang penggunaan kata 'gue' dan 'elo', Syl mengganti kata 'gue' menjadi 'aku dan kata 'elo' menjadi 'kamu'. Sebenarnya Syl bukan sengaja menggunakan 'gue' dan 'elo', tapi itu karena cerita asalnya memang menggunakan 'gue', 'elo'. Syl sebenarnya juga tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata 'gue', 'elo'.

Oh, Syl sekarang sudah punya deviantart. Syl sangat senang kalau teman-teman mau mengunjunginya:3

Ini alamatnya: SylThetWins . deviantart . com (tanpa spasi)

.

.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

-SylThetWins-

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua juga tahu kalau Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

Cerita ini Syl ambil dari cerpen "Sampai Kau Milikku" karya Valerie Evangelin dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan karakter Bleach.

Syl: Valerie-san, Syl minta izin pinjem ceritanya ya M(_ _)M

**Pairing: **

Ichigo x fem!Hitsugaya

**Genre**:

Romance

**Warning:**

Gender Bender: Fem!Hitsu

**Summary:**

Ichihitsu version! Gender Bender. Fem!Hitsu. Kurosaki Ichigo, sang idola sekolah 'nembak' Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang Ice Princess. Apakah pernyataan cinta Ichigo akan diterima? ataukah akan ditolak dengan dingin?

.

.

.

**Chapter1: Challenge**

"Hari ini pelajaran kita sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Ukitake Juushirou, guru Matematika di kelas Toushiro, mengakhiri pelajaran.

Cepat-cepat Toushiro membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sebentar lagi dia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS dan sebagai wakil ketua osis yang baik dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat," katanya dingin kepada dua orang siswa yang menghalangi pintu yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari kelas.

Mendengar suaranya, kedua orang siswa itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pintu dan memberi jalan untuk Toushiro. Tanpa menoleh dan berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis dengan rambut sepinggang berwarna seputih salju itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kedua siswa tadi hanya bisa memandang punggung sang gadis yang menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa di koridor sekolah. Siapa yang tidak tahu gadis mungil itu, **Hitsugaya Toushiro**, si _Ice Princess_. Gadis dengan otak jenius dan wajah cantik nan rupawan. Namun hatinya sedingin es dan tidak murah senyum.

Toushiro berjalan lurus ke ruang OSIS tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Sesampai di sana, ternyata hanya satu orang. Cowok berambut jabrik berwarna orange menyala itu sedang memainkan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Toushiro.

"Hai,"sapa Toushiro dengan nada super datar. Yah, hanya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Cowok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Begitu mengenali sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya itu, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Hai!"balas cowok itu dengan semangat 45.

"Kok belum ada yang datang?" Kata Toushiro dingin.

"Astaga, dingin banget..."

"Panaslah, ini kan musim panas," ujar Toushiro sekenanya. Seketika cowok di depannya itu tertawa lepas. Lucu atau tidak lucu, Ichigo pasti akan tertawa.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**. Nama yang populer di kalangan murid SMA Karakura. Cowok yang juga merupakan ketua OSIS itu selalu ceria dan ramah kepada siapa saja. Ditambah dengan pembawaannya yang cool, banyak sekali cewek, bahkan hampir tiga perempat dari jumlah cewek di SMA Karakura yang naksir Ichigo. Keramahan Ichigo seringkali membuat gadis-gadis salah mengartikannya.

Ichigo adalah salah satu teman dekat Toushiro. Mereka berteman sejak kecil karena rumah mereka berseberangan. Berbeda dengan Toushiro yang sejak kecil selalu tertutup dan cuek, Ichigo sangat aktif dan senang bergaul. Sifat mereka yang berbeda 180 derajat itu tidak memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka. Toushiro sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa Ichigo mau menjadi sahabatnya dan kebal dengan kata-kata dinginnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalo kamu jayus juga," balas Ichigo dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Entah mengapa dia suka melihat wajah jutek Toushiro.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," sahut Toushiro asal. Ichigo tertawa lagi.

"Kapan mulai rapatnya? Kok anak-anak lain gak ada yang datang sih?" tanya Toushiro _to the point_. Tawa Ichigo langsung berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro karena wajah Ichigo tampak gelisah.

"Ehm...Itu...Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Gini, Toushiro..." Kegelisahan Ichigo berubah menjadi _salting_ (baca: salah tingkah).

"Hmm?"

"Sebenernya gak ada rapat," kata Ichigo pelan yang dibalas pelototan Toushiro.

"Aku cuman pingin ngomong berdua sama kamu. Tapi karena aku tahu kalo kamu gak mungkin mau ngomong empat mata sama aku, makanya aku bilang aja kalo ada rapat," lanjut Ichigo.

"Ngomong apa sih emangnya?" kata Toushiro jengkel. Siapa juga yang gak kesal kalau dibohongin.

"Perasaanku..."

"Oh, mau curhat nih? Kenapa pake bohong segala sih? Lagian kalo cuma curhat kan bisa lewat SMS atau..."

"Bukan. Perasaanku ke kamu," sela Ichigo tiba-tiba. "_Aishiteru_. AKu tahu kamu mungkin cuma nganggep aku sahabatmu, tapi aku nganggep kamu lebih dari itu. Orang bilang kalo pasangan itu harus bertolak belakang sifatnya agar mereka saling melengkapi. Aku rasa kita cocok deh. kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" tembak Ichigo _to the point_.

Toushiro terdiam. Dia kaget 'ditembak' Ichigo seperti itu. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa sahabatnya itu suka padanya. Sejujurnya ia hanya menganggap Ichigo sahabatnya, tidak lebih. "Aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu, Kurosaki. _Gomen."_

"Kenapa? apa salahku?" Seru Ichigo kecewa. Selama ini dia yakin bahwa dia bisa memikat semua hati perempuan hanya dengan senyumannya yang bertegangan 1.000.000 volt, tapi ternyata tidak dengan Toushiro.

"Kamu gak salah, kok. Aku hanya belum yakin. Kamu harus membuktikan perasaanmu dulu, baru aku mau," putus Toushiro akhirnya.

Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan total, Toushiro pamit pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kini tinggal Ichigo yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Ide cemerlang," gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**-Bersambung-**

**Catatan:**

Aishiteru : Aku suka/cinta kamu

Gomen :Maaf

**A/N: **Sorry pendek. Please Review. Sekian dan terima kasih. #plak

Ups! Hampir lupa. Cerita ini Syl bikin dalam 2 versi, Ichifem!Hitsu dan IchiRuki. Please, baca kedua versinya. :3

Arigatou Gozaimasu

-SylThetWins-


	2. Chapter 2

**Until You'll be Mine**

**Pemberitahuan:**

Karena banyak_ reader_ yang _comment_ tentang penggunaan kata 'gue' dan 'elo', Syl mengganti kata 'gue' menjadi 'aku dan kata 'elo' menjadi 'kamu'. Sebenarnya Syl bukan sengaja menggunakan 'gue' dan 'elo', tapi itu karena cerita asalnya memang menggunakan 'gue', 'elo'. Syl sebenarnya juga tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata 'gue', 'elo'.

**A/N: **Sorry, _update_-nya jadi telat dari rencana. Awalnya Syl berniat _update_ 1 atau 2 hari setelah cerita pertama. Tapi karena Syl sibuk dengan Deviantart, jadi agak telat deh _update_-nya. Bagi yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu, silahkan kunjungi SylThetWins . deviantart . com (tanpa spasi).

Syl sangat berterima kasih kepada **tasya27**, **shinichi. kudosaki** , **HinaRiku-chan**, dan **CCloverRuki** yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi comment, terlebih kepada Shinchi-kun yang telah mem-_fav_ dan mem-_follow_ cerita ini. Syl sangat senang.^^

.

.

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY

-SylThetWins-

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Semua juga tahu kalau Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

Cerita ini Syl ambil dari cerpen "Sampai Kau Milikku" karya Valerie Evangelin dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan karakter Bleach.

Syl: Valerie-san, Syl minta izin pinjem ceritanya ya M(_ _)M

**Pairing: **

Ichigo x fem!Hitsugaya

**Genre**:

Romance

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Kamu harus membuktikan perasaanmu dulu, baru aku mau," putus Toushiro akhirnya.

Mereka diam seribu bahasa. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan total, Toushiro pamit pergi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kini tinggal Ichigo yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Ide cemerlang," guman Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**

Keesokan harinya...

"Hitsugaya-kun, kamu harus ke kelas secepatnya!" Teriak Momo begitu Toushiro muncul di gerbang sekolah.

"Hah? Emangnya..." Belum selesai Toushiro bicara, Momo menariknya dan berlari ke kelas. Kaget sekaligus penasaran, Toushiro mengikuti teman semeja sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu.

***SylThetWins***

Kelas Toushiro yang biasanya sepi di pagi hari itu mendadak sangat ramai bak pasar. Begitu sampai di kelas, mata Toushiro terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Papan tulis kelas yang seharusnya bersih itu penuh dengan coretan. Terdapat kata "I Love You" besar yang ditulis dengan spidol merah di tengahnya serta berbagai macam gambar di sekelilingnya. Ada pula gambar chibi Toushiro dalam berbagai pose yang sangat imut. Dan meski tidak ada identitas pembuatnya, Toushiro tahu siapa dia. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang sangat mengenal Toushiro dan bisa menggambar sebagus itu.

"Gila lo, Toushiro! Kamu punya fans fanatik!" Seru Ikakku disusul sebuah siulan.

"Siapa? siapa? Kenalin dong!" Seru Yumichika heboh.

Toushiro tidak mengubris ocehan heboh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, hanya menghelah nafas melihat tindakan kenakan-kanakan si pelaku.

'Dasar Kurosaki'.

Kejutan pada hari-hari berikutnya semakin menggila. Mulai dari tempat duduk Toushiro yang dipenuhi dengan balon warna putih dan biru muda (membuat suasana tempat duduk Toushiro layaknya musim dingin, musim kesukaan Toushiro), boneka naga yang imut, bekal berisi amanatto dan semangka kesukaan Toushiro, meja Toushiro penuh dengan surat cinta dan lain-lain.

Hal ini semakin menambah rasa penasaran penasaran teman-teman Toushiro. Setiap kali Toushiro ditanya siapa pengagum rahasianya itu, dia selalu menjawab "Mana kutahu?!"

Teror dari Ichigo ini terus berjalan selama satu minggu hingga suatu saat teror ini mencapai puncaknya.

***SylThetWins***

Toushiro tiba di sekolah pukul enam. Kemarin ia mendapatkan pesan dari si peneror bahwa hari itu akan terjadi sesuatu yang heboh. Meskipun Toushiro penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'si penerornya' kali ini, ia melangkah masuk ke sekolah dengan tenang seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Sepi, tidak terlihat ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Toushiro saat ia sampai di halaman sekolah.

Tapi, setiba di lapangan sekolah, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu karena yang ada di depan matanya benar-benar hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna. Bahkan dia tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

Di atas pohon, Ichigo membawa spanduk besar dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU TOUSHIRO'. Bukan hanya itu, juga ada balon berwarna-warni yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan pernyataan 'Aku Cinta Kamu' dalam berbagai bahasa berbeda serta foto-foto Toushiro yang dicetak dengan ukuran jumbo.

Begitu melihat kehadiran Toushiro, si biang kerok tersenyum lebar dan meneriakkan namanya dengan volume maksimum. Hal ini membuat seluruh orang yang ada langsung menoleh ke arah Toushiro.

Setelah turun dari pohon, Ichigo mengeluarkan bunga Lili putih kesukaan Toushiro dan berjalan menuju Toushiro. Di depan gadis yang lebih mungil darinya, dia berlutut.

"Kamu gila ya?!" Desis Toushiro marah setelah kesadarannya pulih.

"Baru tahu?" Ichigo lantas tertawa.

"Toushiro, aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu. Aku rela jadi orang tergila sekalipun buat dapetin kamu."

"Kurosaki..." Kalimat Toushiro tidak selesai karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka begitu heboh. Mereka bersorak-sorak seperti suporter sepak bola yang mendukung tim kesayangan mereka.

"Terima!Terima!" Seru para wanita 'netral' mendukung

"Tidaaak! apa yang kau lakukan Kurosaki-kun!" teriak penggemar Ichigo.

"Tolak saja Hitsugaya-san!" teriak laki-laki penggemar Toushiro.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan teriakan bahkan jeritan di sekelilingnya.

"Toushiro, aku gak berharap kamu cinta sama aku. Aku sudah siap kalo ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku cuma mau nyampein perasaanku ke kamu dan udah siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuknya. Aku pingin kamu jawab sekarang. Toushiro, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"Kamu bodoh ya, Kurosaki?" Jawab Hitsugaya setelah sesaat terdiam. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau."

Hening…..

Para suporter tiba-tiba menjadi diam seketika mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya yang mendadak itu. Ichigo, meski telah mempersiapkan hati tetap saja terpukul atas kata-kata penolakan dari Toushiro.

"Oh, begitu ya..."Jawab Ichigo dengan suara bergetar, kepalanya menunduk membuat poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Terima kasih Toushiro karena mau menjawab dengan jujur perasa..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalau kamu tidak menjadi pacarku," lanjut Toushiro tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Ichigo.

Mendengar perkataan Toushiro, Ichigo langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Toushiro.

"A...Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Kata Ichigo penuh harap.

"Kau mendengarku Kurosaki." Toushiro menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, para penonton menggila ketika Ichigo memeluk dan mencium kening Toushiro yang menyebabkan munculnya semburat manis di pipi pacar sah Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut.

"TIIDAAAK! Kurosaki-kun!"

"NOOO...Hitsugaya-san!"

"Traktiran! Traktiran! Traktiran!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, pasangan baru itu melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan sambil bergandengan tangan. Dari situlah kisah cinta mereka dimulai...

**Owari** ~(˘▽˘~)(~˘▽˘)~

**A/N: **Akhirnya sempat update. _Ending_-nya Syl ubah dari cerita aslinya, biar lebih terasa Ichihitsunya :3 hehehe…

Cerita versi Ichiruki _ending_-nya beda lagi, silahkan di-cek sendiri.

Semoga _reader_ puas dengan ceritanya. Please review!


End file.
